narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuha Mibari
Mitsuha Mibari (実張り栄える, Mibari Mitsuha) is a kunoichi from Kemurigakure, the Village Hidden in Smoke. Background Mitsuha is the youngest child of the Mibari family, having two older siblings. By the time she was three, Sumiko, her older sister, leaves for Konohagakure, leaving the girl to play with herself growing up as her older brother was already a busy ninja. At first, her father opposed her going to any sort of ninja academy, though due to her mothers strong opposition she was soon sent to school at the proper age. The girl wasn't very talkative and kept to herself, but she was bright and usually got good scores on her homework and studies. She graduated at the average age for academy students, and was assigned to a team, determined to carve her own path and prove she's just as good as her older siblings. Personality Mitsuha's lady-like and reserved personality is nothing to be surprised about, as the Mibari siblings were raised with strict manners. As a child, she only spoke when she was spoken to, and generally remained quiet with her own thoughts, and often doesn't explain things all the way through. She can also sometimes be heard talking to herself, subconsciously murmuring her thoughts. As Mitsuha grew, she became more extroverted, and is much more outspoken. She's haughty, elegant, and still outwardly polite to others, though likes to make teasing remarks to teammates and friends. While Mitsuha knows she isn't ugly, she didn't pay much attention to her appearance until later when she became more absorbed in fashion, and isn't even nearly as self conscious as her older sister Sumiko. Still, she is very aware of her influence over others with the right attitude and words, though doesn't consider this to be using people, as she only does it for good. This silver-eyed female also can be a bit lazy, and is never worked up no matter the situation, even during a heated battle. She would much rather be sitting and enjoying a cigar or attending ceremonies of the arts than seeking out fights, but still enjoys going out on missions to learn more about the culture of other villages and other jutsu's. In order to keep up with these missions, Mitsuha obviously had to become stronger, and she doesn't mind training to perfect her 'art of performance.' Not only is Mitsuha elegant and graceful, but she's also a bit proud of her power. She can become annoyed if her clothes are damaged, but instead of lashing out, she's very passive aggressive when it comes to avenging her damaged apparel. If her usefulness is put into question from others, Mitsuha will merely comment something submissive, and then wait for the moment when she is needed to get an apology. Despite this, Mitsuha is very loyal to her comrades and village, and won't let any harm befall her friends if she has something to say about this. Appearance In childhood, Mitsuha had had chin-length, wavy, pink hair worn loose and parted in the middle. Just like the rest of her family, her eyes are very narrow, though unlike her other siblings, has her fathers silver-colored eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a yellow high-collared vest that had red accents to it. For pants, Mitsuha wore black leggings that stopped right below her knees, and wore sandals. As a genin, Abilities Genjutsu Ninjutsu Intelligence Stats Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Movies Trivia Quotes References Mitsuha Mibari is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-can. Category:DRAFT